This invention relates to a driving mirror assembly having a carrier and mirror glass pivotable in relation to a base by two threaded spindles driven by electric motors. The mirror glass, mounted on a pedestal, is pivotable by means of the two electric motors about a universal joint (for example a ball joint or a cruciform joint) according to choice, about the region of intersection of pivoting axes. As coupling elements between the nuts of the threaded spindles and the carrier, there may be used cruciform joints mounted for pivoting one on each of the nuts.